


The Lumberjack & the Pinetrees

by ArmaniWorks



Series: Thiccverse - Thicc Falls [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi, Thicc Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmaniWorks/pseuds/ArmaniWorks
Summary: This is another one that definitely deserves a full rewrite/remix and will be on my list





	The Lumberjack & the Pinetrees

**~~~~** ~~~~

It had only been a few weeks since Wendy had come back to the Falls, having grown tired of traveling around the world and deciding to find some ground in her old hometown. Her first week back, the redhead had run into her favorite twins and immediately found enjoyment in hanging around at the Mystery Shack after so long. Of course, the two had changed considerably since her travels, but the physical changes mattered very little to someone like Wendy. Dipper was still an adorable goofball despite his increase in size and strength, while Mabel’s… incredible assets were nothing compared to her uncontainable bubbly personality. Even as they’d gotten older and grown up, they were still as Wendy remembered them… and she loved them to death.

 

While she’d made a deal with her father to rejoin her brothers in the lumber business, Wendy made it her number-one priority to try and find any way possible to get out of work as soon as possible. The sort of thing, which might’ve annoyed most, only made the giant Corduroy quake in his boots with laughter. She always made sure to cover her time away in order to keep a decent amount of coin in her pocket, yet always made sure to drop by her old workplace to share stories and reconnect with her second family over whatever the Pines managed to scrape together in their hubble of a kitchen. 

 

“Yo little Mabes, little Mabes, let me in, let me in!” The redhead banged on the old screen door, ears perking at the sound of footsteps and the clattering of locks being turned before she made out Mabel’s bright chubby cheeks through the cheap wire.

 

“Not by the hair on my chinny-chin-chin!”

 

A grin passed over her lips and a pink tongue swept over them. “Then I’ll huff and I’ll puff… and I’ll blow your door down!”

 

“Just try it!” Mabel’s eyes brightened, eyebrows furrowing at the challenge as her hands came to rest on her hips as she leaned forward in anticipation.

 

The small grin quickly grew into a cocky smirk as Wendy leaned backward, more of her taut midriff becoming exposed as she took in a deep breath. “You asked for it, Mabel… I’m gonna huff…” She took a moment to take in another breath, pausing for dramatic effect as the door slowly creaked open. “... and I’m gonna puff…” Wendy was so drawn into her acting that she failed to notice the sounds of soft footsteps squeaking against the wood floor. “... and I’m gonna-”

 

Her body leaned forward, lips puckered in order to playfully blow against the door in a hilarious display of strength and intimidation. Instead, Wendy found herself face-planting into a pair of gigantic melons, finding Mabel’s soft sweater and the scent of sweets and craftwork all too comforting. Eyes widening, Wendy’s eyes darted around as she attempted to regain her sense of balance, allowing the top-heavy twin’s mammaries to act as pillows. Hands came to rest on the sides of Mabel’s cleavage and Wendy’s body shuddered as the brunette squeaked.

 

“Well, that’s a surprise.”

 

Mabel laughed, hands coming around Wendy’s neck to pull the elder closer to her, generously engulfing her face within warm sweater puppies. “Oh no… the Big Bad Wendy has come to gobble me up. Please don’t eat me, I’ll do  **anything** !”

 

“Amyfink?” Her voice was soft and almost indistinctive, unable to move her jaw properly as it had been compressed between two large flesh-spheres. Wendy’s hands squeezed lightly at the mass of skin and cotton, electing a giggle from the squirming brunette. “Maybe yuf cude gib ee yur brofer?”

 

“My brother?” Chubby cheeks expanded as Mabel pulled her arms back, allowing them to rest underneath her breasts and bouncing Wendy’s head clear off. “And just what do you want with my brother?”

 

Wendy shook her head, clearing the scent of bubblegum and sprinkles from her nose. “We’re supposed to hang out today, remember? I actually have something I want to give him, too…” 

 

“And you can’t give your favorite twin a little extra time?

 

The redhead placed a hand on her hip, leaning over to rest her head upon the brunette’s shoulder. “Mabel Pines, don’t you tell me you’re jealous that I’m spending time with your brother?”

 

Mabel sniffled, leaning her face into her elder’s, pupils widening to give her friend a heaping eyeful of her puppy-dog eyes. “Maybe just a little… you wouldn’t mind spending the day with me then, wouldn’t you?”

 

Her eyes bore into Wendy’s soul, the woman having to resist the urge to pull her friend straight into her arms and pepper her with kisses. “You know I’d love nothing more than to give you a little attention, but it’s going to have to wait until  **after** I get done with your ‘big’ brother, okay?”

 

A tiny scoff was her only response as Mabel took a step backward, her breasts wobbling slightly as she turned her head away. “Oh sure, just go ahead and take my brother. Not like I won’t be here. Waiting, all alone, no one here to keep me company…”

 

“Tell you what, you let me do my business with your brother and I’ll come right back here and spend some time with you. We’ll watch some movies and have a little girls’ night in, I promise.” 

 

“Really? We can stay in and do whatever I want?”   
  
“Anything… you…” Wendy’s words trailed off as her eyes locked onto Mabel’s sparkling lips, her tongue circling around and gathering a small amount of glitter hanging around the inner rim. “... want…”

 

Mabel’s lips twisted into a smirk, her front teeth biting into her bottom lip, her eyes gazing upon the redhead’s toned body with the kind of gaze she’d seen from some of the girl’s she’d left behind from her adventures. “Oh trust me, we’ll have a night you’ll never forget.” She whispered with a wink, a dark chuckle bubbling beneath her massive chest. “Dipper’s upstairs taking a nap in the bedroom. Feel free to give him a nudge, if you think you can wake him up.”

 

“Uh~huh, sleeping.” Wendy’s hands came to rest within her pockets, tilting her head in curiosity as she looked at the large-chested Pines. “That’s kind of different. Dipper doesn’t take ‘naps’, last I checked. He usually goes for days without ever having to sleep.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Mabel’s hands came behind her back, leaning forward and allowing her chest to become more pronounced. “He never really kicked that habit… which is I sometimes slip him a sleeping pill when he’s not looking. Don’t tell him the truth though, I like letting him think that he’s slipping, makes it easier to get him to sleep.”

 

Wendy shook her head, rolling her eyes at her friend’s antics. “You’re terrible, you know that?”

 

“You know he needs it.”

 

“I never said it was a bad idea.” She chuckled, walking past the brunette and heading towards the stairs. “Just that you’re terrible.”

 

Mabel’s smirk came back in full-force. “You think I’m terrible now, you just wait until tonight…”

 

* * *

 

It took the redhead no effort to find her way to the Twins’ bedroom, yet she couldn’t help but take her time, allowing herself to reminisce as she looked at all the inane creations around the Shack. There was something to be said for all of the different displays around the building, how each terrible display reminded her of a different part of the summers she had spent with Soos and the Pines’. 

 

Peeking inside the bedroom, she was somewhat relieved to find that Dipper was still just as incapacitated as his sister had promised. Lying atop the bedspread belly-up, the giant was snoring up a storm, his face covered by his latest research project. She made no effort to hide her steps towards the slumbering behemoth, as Dipper would sleep through all-but-the apocalypse. Slowly lifting the heavy book off his face, Wendy admired how the contours of his face had changed throughout the years. Bringing a hand to her mouth, she had to hold back the fit of giggles as she looked at how restless and disheveled the boy looked; Dipper was always fighting his body’s need for rest, sometimes having to be thrown headfirst into slumber or his body literally shutting down, he wouldn’t go unless it was kicking and screaming.

 

Replacing the thick book back upon his face, Wendy couldn’t help but take a moment to admire the rest of his body, running a hand along the side of his shoulder and pressing her fingers downwards against the meat of his flesh. The edge of her mouth began to quiver in amusement as she admired the curvatures of his body, running a finger along his sternum. “Dang Dip, when the heck did you get so… big?” She bit her lip as she watched the boy twitch slightly before falling back into the depths of rest. “Not gonna lie, it’s definitely a good look for you.” Wendy paused for a moment, eyes darting to-and-fro before moving her finger towards the buttons of his flannel shirt, slowly popping one after another in order to expose his bare chest. A chill ran through her body and she had to remember to swallow, a small pool of saliva collecting within her mouth. The flat of her palm began to explore bare flesh and the woman could feel a tingling gathering inside herself, a growing hunger that she hadn’t explored for an ample amount of time.

 

“Wow, it’s definitely been a while hasn’t it?” She asked her friend, a light snore his only response as he turned his head slightly. “Gotta admit, I kinda forgot how fun guys could be.” Taking in a breath, she lowered herself so that she was on her knees, her face level with his chest. Opening her mouth, Wendy slowly extended her tongue and leaned forward, covering Dipper’s chest with a light amount of saliva. The taste was strange, a touch of sourness alongside an unexpected oakiness. It was obvious that the boy hadn’t showered of late, the almost invigorating stench of manhood combining with the unmistakable scent of Pines; it was almost as if the boy had been smoked slightly, allowing for his body to ferment and become that much more potent. The idea of tasting unwashed boy might have disgusted Pacifica or even offset Mabel, but Wendy certainly didn’t have any such hindrances, the redhead eagerly running her tongue along his body and collecting as much of Dipper’s taste as possible. “I really did forget how much I liked the taste of man-flesh… or is it that you just taste so good right now?” She chuckled to herself, admiring how the brunette’s stomach was beginning to glisten in the artificial light. Her fingers began to wander around the giant’s stomach, running along the edges of his blue jeans and playing with the metal button keeping them together. It took barely a second for the woman to undo the clasp, carefully pulling the fabric down and the matching red boxers along with it, Dipper’s large member finally able to sprout free and breath the cool air of the bedroom.

 

“Ho~ly heck” Wendy allowed herself a second to marvel at the sight, the tip of her middle finger running along the underside of his cock. It was almost comical how she would lightly bounce the tall erection against her finger, holding back tiny fits of laughter as Dipper would give a light groan as she would carefully rub at the foreskin between pokes, watching as he slowly grew in length and girth. “I never did ask why Mabes kept calling you ‘Big Dipper’, but if this is why then I can see why she never wanted to tell me.” The redhead cooed briefly, pinning the base of his cock between her fingers and allowing it to stand firm. “You know, I really shouldn’t be doing this.” Wendy blew softly along the head, watching as Dipper shuddered and groaned in reaction. “I know how much you liked me… how much you’d want this…” She tilted her head slightly before leaning forward and running her lips along the shaft. The smell was almost overpowering, a bubble of lust bursting within Wendy’s chest and popping in an instant, the girl unable to ignore the growing dampness in her pants. “... but you know, I’d think you’d WANT me to have a taste of you like this.” She let a small chuckle escape her lips, pink tongue extending slightly to lap along the full length. “If I wake you up and we start talking… things will probably escalate and then…” A flash of fantasy passed through her mind, bucking hips and wild cries of ecstasy clouding her judgment for a brief second. There was no doubt in her mind that she would enjoy what the Twin had to offer, but she knew that if she allowed herself to indulge in him, that it certainly wouldn’t stop at a mere blowjob. Even this was pushing along the borders of her judgement, as if stealing a fat cookie out from underneath everyone’s noses. “... well, I don’t want to change things between us, not right now. But I don’t think you’ll mind giving me a little something, right? Just to tide me over.” 

 

Her mouth opened wide, slowly taking in Dipper’s length as much as possible, pausing for a moment to savor the taste of boyflesh before starting to fellate the unsuspecting teenager. Her head bobbed back and forth, tongue pressing against the throbbing head before applying a vibrant amount of effort in sucking him off. The soft groans quickly grew louder, moans and mumblings coming from Dipper’s lips as Wendy relentlessly worked at his shaft. After so many months of laying alongside girls, it was a welcome change of pace to have a roll in the hay with a male, even if it wasn’t exactly a full-fledged roll. The small spurts of precum spilling from his cock were a treat the redhead eagerly took delight in, spreading the liquid along the base of her tongue before greedily gulping it down without hesitation. A thought sparked in the back of her mind, a terrible delightful thought that she was powerless to resist; pulling out her cell phone and carelessly letting it clatter to the floor before letting her hands come back up to rest upon Dipper’s knees. The sound of wet sucking was all the girl could hear ringing in her ears, ignorant of the fact that the door had creaked open slightly, completely consumed with the prize in front of her face.

 

Toned thighs clenched back and forth, trying vainly to find some kind of comfort despite the fact that the cloth around her crotch had been completely dampened in pleasure. There were far too many thoughts flowing through her head, too many needs to be able to focus on anything than what was in front of her. As much as the redhead wanted to plunge a hand into her pants and work at the sweet spot between her legs, there was a far greater need in mind and there was absolutely no stopping her from achieving that goal, doubling her efforts as she kept her boy’s shaft pressed between once-thin lips now becoming swollen from her overeager efforts. Dipper’s hips began to buck at the force of her endeavors, the name spurting from his lips falling upon deaf ears as he unconsciously let loose with a burst of rich semen. Wendy’s eyes bulged slightly before she forced them shut, putting her focus on attempting to collect as much of the brunette’s seed as possible. As much as she tried, the redhead was far from prepared to handle the entirety of his load, Wendy forced to pull her head back and release Dipper’s cock with a sound pop. A light stream of cloud-white liquid spilled along his shaft akin to a light river of lava flowing from a volcano, tiny droplets of seed spilling from the bulging cheeks of the elder in the room and falling inbetween the crevice of her soft mounds, trembling at the way that the boy had filled her mouth as well as the heat that was trickling down and staining her body.

 

Scrambling for the phone, Wendy fumbled with the interface, finally bringing up her camera and haphazardly snapping photo after photo of herself. Pose after expression after pose, the phone took full record of the aftereffects, Wendy making sure to take snapshots of both her partner’s member as well as of the wet trail that was creeping down her body. There was absolutely no hesitation as the cool woman swallowed the load trapped behind her lips, eagerly gulping down the rich batch of semen and savoring the way that it made her tremble in ecstasy. “Remember, this is our little secret.” She whispered huskily, indulging in the slightly labored breathing of the giant, still trapped in slumber as if listening to a favorite track. “I won’t tell if you won’t.” Her body trembled in amusement, breasts shaking slightly within the tube top as Wendy carefully lapped at the remnant seed, carefully using the blanket to gather up what she wasn’t able to. “After all, what’s a blowjob between friends, right?” She struggled to keep the laughter from exploding outwards, her chest shaking as she managed to pull his boxers back over the half-deflated monstrosity.

 

Rearranging herself, there was a slight hesitation to her step, the fabric of Wendy’s panties still moist from the escapade. Still, she was quick to escape, making sure to close the door behind her. Chocolate brown eyes watched from around the corner as Wendy made one last effort to wipe her mouth clean of seed, nails still working at the magic button between her legs as she watched the elder girl rearrange her top and handmade jacket. The second she felt presentable, she made sure to make a show of things, ramming her fist on the door and allowing herself the pleasure of letting her grin reach across her face as she heard the male twin tumble out of bed and onto the floor.

 

* * *

 

 

“C’mon Dip-Dop! Rise and shine, I’m claiming your oversized butt for the day!”

  
  


“So, do you always sleep with your pants off Dipper, or were you just happy to see me?” Wendy laughed, walking beside her friend as they walked along the hallway.

 

“Har har, very funny.” The boy pulled his hat down over his eyes in some vain attempt that it might hide the blush along his cheeks. “Believe it or not, I don’t usually make a habit of it. I mean, the last time it happened, it was when…” His voice stopped as a memory came to mind, blonde locks flowing overtop his crotch as phantom plump pink lips wrapped themselves around his strangely sore semi-staff. Dipper stopped moving, grateful for the fact that Wendy had given him enough space that he could adjust the stiffness in his pants without attracting attention. “I-I mean, it must’ve slipped my mind. Yeah, that’s it.”   
  


“Sure it is, Dipper” Mabel’s voice called out from the end of the hall, leaning against the wall as she glared at her twin brother. “I mean, you and I both know you get more than a workout every night, right?”

 

“Mabel!” He hissed, glaring at his sibling as he looked between her and the sly look on Wendy’s face. “Eh~heheh, why don’t you just  **put a sock in it and throw it in the hamper** , hmm?” Mabel merely stuck her tongue out at her brother as they passed by, waiting until the redhead was in front of her before clearing her throat, attracting Dipper’s attention once more. Turning back to glare at her, Dipper’s mouth opened to whisper death threats, yet his face froze in shock as he took in the face his sister was making.

 

Her tongue rubbing at the inside of her cheek, the brunette began to make obscene noises, raising her fist towards her face to give the appearance of a phallic object between her lips. Dipper’s hand quickly came to rest on her fist, pulling it downwards as he placed his other hand over her mouth to cover up the invisible dick. “Knock it off, Mabel! Wendy doesn’t want to see anything like that!”

 

“Oh, come on, Mason.” She hissed the last word, enjoying the look of irritation on his face, playing with his goatee. “You’d be surprised what Wendy might like to hear about, especially if it involves you and ‘Big Dipper’ down there”.

 

“Yeah, yeah, very funny Mabes.” Dipper huffed, pushing her slightly at her shoulder as he walked away. “Look, just keep it in your pants, okay? I know you’re going through a bit of a dry spell, but that’ll change soon, I promise.”   
  
“You’re right about one thing, Sir Dips-a-lot” Mabel whispered huskily, ignorant of the way that Dipper’s face went flush at the low tone of her voice. “That dry spell of mine will  **definitely** be ending soon… you can count on that.”

 

“Whatever, you little weirdo, just keep it in your pants a little bit longer?”

 

“What, like you? You did a great job of that, lemme tell you!”   
  


Dipper grumbled, turning away from his large-chested sibling and chasing down the elder of their group. “... totally the last time I let Pacifica sneak in a quickie like that, I swear…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one that definitely deserves a full rewrite/remix and will be on my list


End file.
